HeartVision Song Contest 27
'The HeartVision Song Contest 27,It took place for the first time in Albania following the country's first victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 26 in Ankara,Albania with the song "I'm Sorry" performed by Arilena. The contest was held at the Loro Boriçi Arena in Shkodër-,and consisted of two semi-finals on 20 March 2019,and the final 30 March 2019.The three live shows were hosted by Soni Malaj,Elhaida Dani,Andri Xhahu. thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Saara Aalto from Finland with her the song "Dance Like Nobody's Watching", She reached 351 Points. At the 2nd Place was Greece represent by PLAYMEN ft. Demy with their song "Fallin",they reached 288 Points and on 3rd Place was North Macedonia represent by Generdyn ft. FJØRA with their song "Bridges", they reached 271 Points. Location : Further information: Albania thumb|left Albania (/æl'be?ni?, ??l-/ (About this soundlisten) a(w)l-BAY-nee-?; Albanian: Shqipëri or Shqipëria; Gheg Albanian: Shqipni or Shqipnia also Shqypni or Shqypnia), officially the Republic of Albania (Albanian: Republika e Shqipërisë, pronounced ? ?cip?'?i?s?), is a country in Southeast Europe on the Adriatic and Ionian Sea within the Mediterranean Sea. It shares land borders with Montenegro to the northwest, Kosovo to the northeast, North Macedonia to the east, Greece to the south and a maritime border with Italy to the west. Geographically, the country displays varied climatic, geological, hydrological and morphological conditions, defined in an area of 28,748 km2 (11,100 sq mi). It possesses remarkable diversity with the landscape ranging from the snow-capped mountains in the Albanian Alps as well as the Korab, Skanderbeg, Pindus and Ceraunian Mountains to the hot and sunny coasts of the Albanian Adriatic and Ionian Sea along the Mediterranean Sea. Host City : Further information: Shkodër thumb|left|277px Shkodër or Shkodra (Albanian pronunciation: '?k?d??), historically known as Scutari or Scodra, is a city in the Republic of Albania. It is the capital of the surrounding county of Shkodër, one of 12 constituent counties of the republic. The city is one of the most ancient cities in the Balkans and the fourth most populous city in the country and exerts strong influences in culture, religion, arts and entertainment of northern Albania. Geographically, the city of Shkodër sprawls across the Mbishkodra plain between the freshwater marshlands of Lake Shkodër and the foothills of the Albanian Alps. Like most of the Dinaric Alps, the mountains are dominated by limestone and dolomite rocks. The lake, named after the city of Shkodër, is the largest lake in Southern Europe close to the Adriatic Sea. The city is trapped on three sides by the rivers Kir in the east, Drin in the south and Buna in the west. Venue : Further information: Loro Boriçi Stadium thumb|left|277px The Loro Boriçi Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi Loro Boriçi), previously known as Vojo Kushi Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi Vojo Kushi) is a multi-purpose stadium in Shkodër, Albania, which is used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of KF Vllaznia Shkodër. The stadium has a capacity of around 16,000 seated. On 17 May 1950. The stadium started the construction and on 1 May 1952, the stadium was inaugurated and was named with name Vojo Kushi, who was a Albanian partisan, hero of Albania.In 1990, during the fall of communism in Albania, the stadium was renamed in honour of football coach and former player Loro Boriçi. Between 2015 and 2016 the stadium was rebuilt into a modern all-seater stadium with a capacity of 16,022.The stadium is also the second largest stadium in Albania behind the Qemal Stafa Stadium in Tirana. In 2001. The stadium was last renovated. In October 2014, the Prime Minister of Albania, Edi Rama, promised the reconstruction of the stadium.On 3 May 2015, the construction work officially started, bringing the stadium to a renewed capacity of 18,100. On 29 March 2003, it hosted a UEFA Euro 2004 qualifying match of Albania against Russia and finished with a 3–1 win. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 26th Edition. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Logo & Theme thumb|344px The logo of the twenty-seventh edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used is Let Me Think. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Loro Boriçi Stadium on . 3 March 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 34 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. *Andorra and Faroe Islands Disqualified. Because They didn't send their songs. Running Order thumb|right The Running order of both semi-finals was offical announced by RTSH on 7 March 2019 shortly before the semi-finals start. The running order for Grand Final will announced in 21 March 2019,one day before the Grand Final will start Participating Countries & Results Semi-Final 1 Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Albania, Monaco and Russia will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Sixteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Australia, Romania and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube